This invention relates generally to expansion joint seals of the type used for sealing an expansion joint space or gap against the intrusion of dirt, water and other debris as for example might be encountered by expansion joints employed in roadway construction. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular elastomeric expansion seal which may be employed in a joint assembly having elongated, metal retaining members of I-beams installed parallel to one another between a pair of structural members such as concrete slabs wherein the seal of the present invention is connected between spaced, adjacent retaining members.
One problem encountered with many available expansion joint seals is that the retaining or mounting bead portions become dislodged from one of the retaining members over part or all of the longitudinal lengths of the joint with the result that the seal no longer remains watertight and thus ceases to perform one of the principal functions for which it was provided.
There have been various proposals for design of the seal mounting means which have had the objective of minimizing the possibility of failure of the joint by dislodging of the seal from the retaining members of the assembly. In regard to expansion seals having mounting beads formed along the longitudinal edges thereof for mounting in a corresponding cavity of retaining members, a number of specific problems have been encountered. It has been found very difficult in the prior art to form metal retaining members having a cavity therein of predetermined cross section which includes any degree of relatively high tolerance along the entire extruded length thereof. For example in extruding a metal retaining member with a cavity therein on the order of 16 feet in longitudinal length, as might be utilized in a road joint, it has been found that the extrusion process fails to maintain uniformity in the cross sectional dimensions of the cavity along the entire longitudinal length thereof. On the other hand, it has been found possible in the prior art to maintain a relatively high degree of tolerance with respect to the outer surface cross-sectional dimension of an extruded expansion seal. Necessarily, the resultant differences in uniformity between the aforesaid retaining member cavity and associated portion of a seal result in the possibility of the seal being easily dislodged from the retaining member. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 629,517 filed Nov. 6, 1975 by Guy S. Puccio and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, the above difficulties with respect to the prior art were overcome with respect to a strip seal as disclosed and claimed in said prior application. Similarly, the instant application discloses and claims a seal overcoming the above problems and drawbacks of the prior art wherein such seal is of tubular or modular construction.